Life Switch: KotOR Styles
by Jessica Salvatore-Waldorf
Summary: Imagine being transported into the best computer game you've ever played. You know everything about it, and what will happen. So basically, it's like the awesomest thing ever. Rated T for language and maybe fighting, but not really that. :


**A/N: Yes, this another one of those KotOR life swap fanfics. I've noticed that the other ones don't seem to be updating, so I decided to write my own.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own KotOR. If you thought I did, I suggest you go see a doctor or something.**

Life Swap: KotOR Styles

Chapter One

It was a normal day. Nothing spectacular – just a normal, but sunny, day. Jessica was in her room, reading up on some life swap fanfictions. There seemed to be a lot of them these days – pssh, like _she _would ever write something like that.

Once she was bored, she decided to play KotOR. She'd beaten the game countless times, but it was like the awesomest roleplaying game she'd ever played, so she had played it heaps. And she never got bored of it, it was just that awesome. Recently she had beaten it as a dark-sided male. Now she was going to go the other way completely. Light-sided female.

The menu screen came up, and suddenly she started to feel extremely dizzy and light-headed. She frowned, eyebrows pulling together and eyes darting everywhere. She pressed _new game, _and then she saw something that completely astounded her. The entire screen seemed to open up, and started sucking her and any other loose objects in her bedroom into it. It was like a weird vacuum thing.

Jessica screamed and tried to run out of her room, but the light-headedness had gotten to her, and completely dizzy, she collapsed. Before she blacked out, she saw herself being pulled into the weird vacuum thing on her computer screen.

Darkness surrounded her, and her eyelids fluttered closed.

Jessica awoke rather abruptly because the entire room she was in was shaking around, like an earthquake, and she could hear an alarm going off somewhere.

She sat up, confused, as she took in her surroundings. The room she was in was metal, the bed she was in was the most retarded bed she'd ever seen, and her clothes – if you would even call them that – were the most hideous clothes she'd ever seen. _...The fuck?_ She thought.  
She got up, still looking around, and she turned as she heard the door to the room she was in slide open...yes, _slide. What the?_

A man ran in, wearing a...orange, yellow and grey armour type thing, and holding a ...gun? Or a pistol? His hair was also greying, she noticed.

"We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! The _Endar Spire _is under attack! Hurry up; we don't have much time!" the strange man shouted at her.

"Who the _hell _are you? Why are you wearing armour and carrying a gun? Where the fuck am I, and...wait. Did you just say _Endar Spire?_" Jessica's eyes widened.

"I'm Trask Ulgo; I'm with the Republic fleet. I'm your bunkmate here on the _Endar Spire. _We work opposite shifts – I guess that's why you haven't seen me before. Now hurry up! We have to find Bastila! We have to make sure she makes it off the ship alive!" he explained quickly.

"But you did say _Endar Spire, _right? Sith fleet? Republic fleet? Bastila? OH MY FUCKING GOD, I'M IN KOTOR! OHMIGAWD! OHMIGAWD!" Jessica squealed like an excited fangirl and danced around a _very _dumbfounded Trask.

"Yes, I did say that. What in space is a Kotor? And, Bastila is the commanding officer on the _End-"_

"Yes, yes, I know. Bastila Shan, the little stuck-up princess Jedi girl. I'm well familiar with her plights. Now, I'm guessing we have to run to the bridge to find that no one is there and you'll sacrifice yourself to a dark Jedi to save me? Cool. BTW, I think you're really annoying, so would you mind _not _talking to me? Sure, I'm grateful you're going to sacrifice yourself for me and everything, but then I wouldn't get the one person in my awesomeness party that you are standing in for right now." AKA Bastila, but I don't want him to think I'm _too _crazy.

"You sure do talk a lot, miss. Now get your –"

"Equipment, yes I know," she rolled her eyes. "God, you're more annoying than I thought you were. I'm no noob – I _do _know what I'm doing."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Trask held up his hands in surrender.

Jessica walked over to the footlocker that held her armour, and quickly got them out and started putting everything on. It was a lot easier in the game to just press 'equip'. She sighed, annoyed.

"But may I say that I've heard all about your reputation, miss. Elite combat training, top in your class... It's no wonder you were hand-picked for this mission," Trask mused.

Jessica turned to flash him a stunning smile while pulling on her gloves. "Thank you Trask."

"Word is the officers haven't seen a recruit with your kind of potential in twenty years! But all that doesn't mean a _thing _if you can't deliver when it counts." He finished.

"Oh don't worry, soon-to-be-dead-guy. I'm very pro at Kotor. Plus, I'm like, the main character...what's my name again?" Jessica fished for some important – well, to her – important information.

Trask stared at her as she picked up her vibroblade. "...You don't know your name." he said it like a statement.

"I think that...this armour is too tight, so it's making it so that I can't think properly," she said lamely.

Trask shook his head worriedly. "Your name is Katerina L'hnnar."

"Oh, _right. _I have a very bamf name, don't you think?" Katerina grinned, switching from Jessica to her KotOR alter-ego. Normally she had an extremely gay name, like _Alkjdlakjskj Swaushaha..._okay maybe not, but it _was_ a really weird and unpronounceable name.

"Bamf? What does that mean?"

"Bad ass mother fucker," she blinked at him.

"Oh."

"Well, we should probably go, right?" Katerina gestured toward the open door.

"Oh, of course. I'm gonna stick with you –"

Katerina interrupted him yet again. "I know, I know." She waved her empty hand to stop him talking. "Remember what I said before? Please do follow it."

Trask nodded, and Katerina ran out the door with him shadowing her. When they got to the first shut and locked door, Trask ran ahead of her to open it.

Katerina heard her phone...wait. Her _comm. unit _beep and Trask walked over to see what it had to say.

A man appeared and he said, _"This is Carth Onasi. The Sith are threatening to override our position. We _can't _hold out long against their firepower. All hands to the bridge!"_

Woot Woot! Carth Onasi! Katerina grinned, excited.

"That was Carth! He was contacting us on our portable communicators, -"

"No freaking shit man. I'm not _stupid, _remember?" Katerina muttered. "Let's just get going to the bridge, okay?"

"Right." Trask nodded, and he fell in line behind her.

The _Endar Spire _was the most repetitive part of the game, _and_ also one of the most boring, so Katerina basically just breezed through it, not really paying attention. She did pay attention to the first fight, as in real life she had no idea how to kill someone, but she found it was surprisingly easy. She still didn't know what class she was, but assuming from how pro she was at fighting, she guessed she was a soldier.

Katerina ran quickly up a hallway to a closed door, and as she got closer she heard the whir of lightsabers and the crack as they connected. Excited, she opened the door and watched the Jedi and the dark Jedi battle.

"It's a dark Jedi! This fight is too much for us, we'd better stay back! All we'd do is get in the way," Trask said.

Katerina rolled her eyes and focused back on the fight. If _only _that explosion wouldn't go off! They definitely could have used her. Finally, the dark Jedi was struck down, and the Jedi held her glowing blue lightsaber victoriously. And then the fatal explosion went off, killing her, and she groaned in pain as she collapsed onto the floor. Katerina sighed.

"That was one of the Jedi accompanying Bastila. Damn! We could have used her help!" Trask cursed under his breath.

Katerina ran up to the Sith soldiers that appeared from around the corner and quickly dispatched of them. She swung her vibroblade around and waited patiently for Trask to catch up to her.

They ran up to another closed door, and before Katerina opened it, Trask told her, "The bridge is just beyond that door. If it isn't already, you'd better equip your melee weapon. There isn't much room on the bridge and it's _suicide _to use a blaster in close quarters. I should equip a melee weapon too. Either that or I'll have to stay back and use my blaster," he explained to her.

"So what you're saying is that _I _can't use a blaster because it's '_suicide_' but _you _can use a blaster if you stay back? Pussy," Katerina placed one hand on her hip and cocked her head, challenging him.

Trask's eyes narrowed at her. She smiled beautifully back at him before turning back to the closed door. "You can keep your blaster then. I don't use them, and I'd rather you have crap equipment on you when you sacrifice yourself."

"Sacrifice myself? I doubt I'm going to do that," Trask shook his head.

"Oh, you'll see. Trust me."

Katerina opened the door and was immediately met by some more Sith. She deflected their blaster shots as she would with a lightsaber, but they didn't hit back as accurately as a lightsaber would. Abandoning that tactic, she pounced on soldier after soldier, with Trask blasting them from his safe spot at the entrance to the bridge. Once everyone was dead, Trask pointed out the obvious again.

"Bastila's not here on the bridge. She must have retreated to the escape pods. We'd better head that way too. The Sith want Bastila alive! So once she's off the ship there's nothing stopping them from blasting the _Endar Spire _into galactic dust!"

"Don't panic, Trask. You won't have to worry about that, because you won't live to see anything past the next room," Katerina saluted him. "It was an _honour _to serve with you, man."

Trask's eyebrows furrowed, still confused about this.

"You'll see, remember?"

He nodded, resigned.

She ran around the bridge and over to the third to last door Trask would ever see. Opening it, she ran to the second one and opened that one too. She waited, watching Trask, and he ran ahead of her to another closed door.

"There's something behind here!"

Katerina sighed unhappily. Truthfully, she _did _think he was annoying, but he was a brave soldier man. He sacrificed himself for the ex-Dark Lord Revan. Guts. Not that he knew she was Revan, of course.

Trask opened it and the Dark Jedi standing there waiting twirled his double-bladed red lightsaber into action.

"Damn! Another Dark Jedi! I'll try to hold him off; you get to the escape pods. Go!" Trask ordered her.

The Dark Jedi started walking forwards and Trask did too. Once he was in that small room the door shut behind him and locked itself, but not before Katerina saw the explosion inside it.

R.I.P. Trask Ulgo.

Katerina walked over to the door that would lead her to the starboard section of the _Endar Spire, _and opened it, stepping in.

While she was in the elevator her comm. unit beeped again. She looked down at it and waited for Carth to start talking to her.

"_This is Carth Onasi on your personal communicator. I'm tracking your position through the _Endar Spire's _life support systems. Bastila's escape pod is away. You're the last surviving crew member on the _Endar Spire. _Now, I _can't _wait for you much longer. You _have _to get to the escape pods!" _The transmission ended.

Katerina sighed and looked up as the elevator doors opened. She breezed through this part of the game, and this weird "real life" one was no exception.

Once the droid she programmed killed off the room full of Sith soldiers she quickly ran around to the door Carth was behind. It was a wonder the Sith didn't know he was there, right?

The door opened and Carth turned to look at her. He was wearing his _very _orange and _very _cool jacket. "You've made it just in time! There's only one active escape pod left. Come on, we can hide out on the planet below!"

Taris. Oh, the joy. The _other _boring and repetitive part of the game that took forever. Truthfully, it wasn't _that _boring, but, she wasn't known for her patience and _knowing _that she would _soon _become a Jedi made her want to that much quicker. And that planet took a long time to get through and finish. She was also one of those people who loved to do every side quest and look around at everything, so it took even longer than it normally would. Plus, this wasn't the _game. _This was life. It was going to take _way _longer.

"Carth! HEY HEY! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Katerina walked forward and shook his hand, grinning happily at him.

He shook her hand back, looking at her confusedly. "Come on, there's no reason for us to stick around. Bastila's escape pod has already gone."

"Kay," she nodded, pleased to be in Carth's presence.

They both ran over to the last active escape pod and Carth climbed in. The space looked very small, and Katerina saw that Carth didn't seem to be _making _room. He was stretching out, and he looked up at her when he felt her questioning gaze.

"I'm guessing I have to sit on your lap?" Katerina crossed her arms defensively and rolled her eyes.

"That's the only way we can both fit, miss defensive," Carth reasoned.

She sighed. "Fine," and climbed into the small pod. She fell onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. It was a _lot _more intimate than she would have liked, but she put up with it. The feeling of weightlessness hit her when the pod jettisoned off the _Endar Spire, _and she looked out the small pod window just as the ship they were just on blew up.

The last thing she remembered was hitting her head on something. Darkness surrounded her, and her eyelids fluttered closed.

**A/N: How was it? I'm going to be very strategic with how I split these chapters up. Endar Spire, Taris up until the Swoop Race, the rest of Taris, Dantooine, etc.**

**I hope you liked it, cos it's fun to write. Imagine if you really **_**did **_**somehow get into the KotOR game? And knowing how it ends and everything? It's like the bamfest thing ever.**

**Rate & Review! Until next time,**

**You know you love me.**

**XoXo –**

**Jessica.**


End file.
